<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know That I Mean Nothing to You, Babe by sweetiepieharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581030">I Know That I Mean Nothing to You, Babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiepieharry/pseuds/sweetiepieharry'>sweetiepieharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/F, Lesbian AU, Pining, Roommates, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiepieharry/pseuds/sweetiepieharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Gigi’s friends makes a “harmless” joke about Gigi’s crush on her roommate, Crystal. Gigi spirals.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know That I Mean Nothing to You, Babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi was doing her friend Callie’s hair when she heard the words come out of her mouth. The thing her entire group of friends had silently agreed not to joke about was now spinning in the air and Gigi didn’t know how to react. Gigi and her friends were hanging out at her friend Rosy’s dorm, getting high and dancing around with the music a little too loud, as they always do. Gigi had started curling her hair differently, and Callie had asked Gigi if she’d do hers that way tonight just to see how it looked, and of course, Gigi loved doing hair, so she agreed within a second. They were all laughing and having fun until the topic of Jason came along. </p>
<p>“So what’s going on with you and that guy?” Symone asked Callie.</p>
<p>“Oh we’ve just been talking back and forth. We haven’t really put a label on things yet.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t put a label on things, or he hasn’t?” Symone raised her eyebrows, cocking her head in Rosy’s direction, her long black hair falling over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“He says he’s not really ready to be in a commitment right now.” Callie finally let out, honestly. </p>
<p>“Well it seems like maybe you guys aren’t on the same page. You should probably talk about that.” Gigi said looking down at Callie, giving genuine advice. </p>
<p>Callie huffed and turned around to face Gigi, making the hair Gigi was holding fall out from between her slender fingers.</p>
<p>“Well you’d certainly know all about that huh Gigi? We all know you can relate to not being on the same page.” Callie smirked, slight laughter coming out of the back of her throat. </p>
<p>Gigi felt her stomach drop, and everyone in the room turned to look over. They all knew exactly what Callie was joking about. Everyone knew that Gigi’s in love with her dorm roommate, Crystal, and everyone also knew that Crystal had a boyfriend and did not feel the same way.  Everyone may have already known this, but none of them ever dared to speak about it unless Gigi brought it up, let alone joke about it. Everyone knew how personal it was to Gigi. Gigi opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds, trying to make herself form words. She ended up sighing and saying nothing, Callie smirking when she saw Gigi’s shocked mouth finally close into pursed lips. Gigi remained quiet for the rest of the time as she finished doing Callie’s hair. </p>
<p>“There you go. All done.”</p>
<p>“Thanks babe! Also, you know I was just kidding earlier right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Gigi forced a breathy laugh before unplugging the curling iron and putting it back on Rosy’s makeup stand. She made her way over to Rosy’s bed side table and grabbed the bottle of wine everyone had been sipping out of throughout the night and took a huge swig out of it, plopping down onto Rosy’s bed and tucking her legs up into her chest, running her hands over the fabric of her leggings. The rest of the night drug on, Gigi suddenly not having much fun anymore. Her friends were dancing around to the new Lady Gaga song when her phone lit up with a text from, of course, Crystal.</p>
<p>“hey are you in the room rn?” </p>
<p>Gigi immediately started typing back.</p>
<p>“not yet. why?”</p>
<p>“i forgot my key again.”</p>
<p>“i’m actually on my way right now. i’ll let you in.” </p>
<p>Gigi stood up from Rosy’s bed, straightening her clothes, and getting ready to head back to her dorm. </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re leaving already?” Rosy asked, touching Gigi’s arm to get her attention.</p>
<p>“Yeah! I’ve gotta go! Crystal forgot her key again.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay, well you should come back after! Crystal can come too if she wants. We’re gonna watch old America’s Next Top Model episodes. It’ll be fun.” Rosy gave her a tentative smile, she was Gigi’s best friend, she definitely knew that Gigi was upset by the joke Callie made earlier. </p>
<p>“No thanks. I’m okay.” Gigi said, her voice shaking slightly with anxiety. She didn’t look at Rosy to see her reaction, simply stepping around her friend and going out the door into the main hallway. </p>
<p>She turned the corner to the other side of the hallway and immediately saw Crystal standing near the doorway to their dorm. Her back was pressed against the wall, she had her fluffy black curls pulled up into a bun and she was wearing an oversized rainbow sweater over some flared jeans. Her feet were adorned with the scuffed up Doc Martens she wore every day. Gigi couldn’t help the smile that found itself onto her face. </p>
<p>“Hey! You got here quick.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, I said I was on my way.” </p>
<p>“But you’re usually a slow walker.”</p>
<p>“I am not!” Gigi said, flinging her keys over to hit Crystal in the arm with them.</p>
<p>“Are too! We are together far too often for you to fight me on this, G. I probably notice more about you then you notice about yourself.”</p>
<p>Gigi felt a hot pink blush creep up onto her cheeks and she quickly turned her head from Crystal, not wanting her to notice anything. She finally twisted her keys into the door and opened it with a loud creak through the old wood. </p>
<p>They stepped into the room together, Crystal walking over to her bed, her brightly colored quilt spilling over into the floor, adorned with colorful fluffy pillows all around and several stuffed animals. Her walls were covered in askew posters of all the bands she liked and polaroids of all of her friends, some of them featuring Gigi. They’d been really close ever since they got roomed together. </p>
<p>The day Gigi moved in, her mom and brothers had come with her to lug in all her clothes and other things for her dorm. Whoever her new roommate was hadn’t arrived yet. They were all busied hanging Gigi’s canvases and putting her clothes away, when the door busted open. A short girl with the frizziest black curly hair gigi had ever seen stumbled into the room. She was wearing a hot pink button up shirt patterned with flamingos, along with some purple cargo pants and Doc Marten boots. Earrings shaped like tiny fish dangled from her ears and her nose was pierced with a silver hoop. Gigi could not stop staring at her. All of a sudden the girl stood up and looked at Gigi, flashing a bright smile. </p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late. I’m Crystal.” Her gorgeous smile grew even wider as she reached her hand out to shake Gigi’s, before quickly pulling it away. She laughed and scolded herself. “No handshakes, Crystal, that’s lame.” </p>
<p>Gigi couldn’t help but giggle, her palms suddenly sweaty as she wiped them against her jeans. </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m, uh- Gigi.” She gave a tentative smile, her cheeks feeling hot. </p>
<p>“Hi Gigi. We’re gonna get along well, I know it.” Crystal nodded her head, making the curls that were framing her face bounce forward. </p>
<p>Gigi’s smile was so big that her cheeks hurt. All she could do was nod her head and wipe the blush off her face as fast as she could before her brothers noticed. They’d never let her live that down. </p>
<p>That was almost a year and a half ago, and Crystal was right, they do get along well. They hang out all the time, always finding some stupid movie to watch on Netflix or talking about the dumbest things that come to their minds. That was how they worked. Everyone began to recognize them as “Crystal and Gigi.” They were a package deal, attached at the hip. When they went to parties, they went together. When they did almost anything, they were together. Unless, of course, Crystal was with Brandon. </p>
<p>Brandon. Gigi liked him, she really did. He seemed nice enough, a little boring, but nice. He never understood Crystal and Gigi’s humor. They’d crack jokes to each other and cry from laughter while Brandon would just shake his head and say something along the lines of “You guys are so weird.” Brandon seemed to be a little uncomfortable around Gigi sometimes, maybe because her and Crystal just get each other so well. Gigi’s pretty sure Brandon would hate her a lot more if he knew half of the thoughts that go through Gigi’s brain. Gigi was happy for Crystal, really, but that didn’t make the pang in her heart go away. That didn’t change the way her breathing sped up every time she felt Crystal’s touch. That didn’t change the way she felt tears sting her eyes every time Crystal and Brandon share an “I love you”. That’s okay though, because as long as Gigi can still have Crystal in her life, no matter how that may be, it was all worth it. It was worth it for the million times they’d watched Mean Girls together because Crystal had a bad day in class and wanted to see her favorite movie again. It was worth it for the times Gigi would get so frustrated with her fashion homework that she wanted to scream, and Crystal would roll her a joint and rub her back until the tears fell down her cheeks. It was worth it for the mini dance parties they’d have in their room to cheesy 80’s songs before every party, their own personal pre-game. It was worth it for the way that Crystal would hold Gigi’s hand sometimes when she knew Gigi was feeling anxious, Crystal always knew, and she’d feel Crystal’s soft fingers slide in between her own. It was worth it for all the stupid jokes they make at 4am, laughing all night even though they had class the next morning. It was worth it for the way that Crystal had memorized Gigi’s coffee order, and always brought her one back when she did her own coffee run. Every break of Gigi’s heart was worth it just to see a glimpse of Crystal’s toothy grin and know that she was the reason for it. </p>
<p>“Are we still going out tomorrow?” Crystal said, looking over at Gigi. </p>
<p>“Yeah, if you want, Daegen’s having that party right?”</p>
<p>Crystal nodded, walking over to her closet to slide off her Docs. Her bright green socks had penguins on them. Gigi smiled to herself.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna go ahead and go to bed. I’m super tired and we’re gonna be up late tomorrow so.” Crystal shrugged her shoulder, walking over to kiss Gigi’s forehead goodnight, as she always does. </p>
<p>“Alright. Goodnight”</p>
<p>Crystal smiled, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs, leaving her only in her shirt and a pair of black underwear. Gigi swallowed. Crystal hopped up into her bed and pulled her blanket over herself, a small hand reaching out to turn off the bright light of her lamp. </p>
<p>It all hit Gigi at once. What Callie had said at the party, why would she joke like that? Was everything really that obvious? She thinks about the way everyone in the room had turned to look at her, waiting to gauge her reaction. Was it that easy to tell how gone she was for Crystal? She turned her head to the photo board hanging over her bead, full of photos of her and Rosy, her and Symone, Daegen, Lux, Daya, all their friends. She couldn’t focus on them for long though, her eyes were only drawing her to one place. The photos of her and Crystal. Gigi swallowed a lump in her throat. In almost every photo, Crystal was looking at the camera, smiling like normal. Gigi though, Gigi was looking at Crystal. Her smiles weren’t directed at the camera, but at the girl next to her. Gigi suddenly felt very conscious of herself. If it was that obvious, there’s no way Crystal hadn’t realized by now. There’s definitely no way Brandon hadn’t realized someone looking at his girlfriend the way that Gigi does. A cloud of embarrassment filled her head and she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She tried her best to fight them off, but they spilled over onto her cheeks, leaving wet tracks down Gigi’s makeup. Once the tears started, they didn’t stop, choked sobs escaping Gigi’s throat as she tried her best to silence them, fearing that she’d wake up the last person that she would want to see her like this. </p>
<p>That night, Gigi fell asleep crying, her headphones tucked into her ears, playing sounds of a song that hit a little too close to home right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that I mean nothing to you, babe<br/>I'm in your grip from which I can't escape<br/>And I can't help but think that I might maybe not mean nothing to you, babe<br/>Oh babe<br/>So make me your queen<br/>So make me your queen”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>